woundedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bondar
Bondar is an island kingdom of pirates. Once the launching point for all of Kalia's invasions to the Jopec Federation. It's massive ports have now become a safe haven to pirates, mercenaries, and black market trade. History Odd almost, that Bondar would be the last remnant of the Kalian Empire. Odd, because it never truly fit the empire. Its people were always more pirate than anything else. Never truly assimilated into the culture of the Empire despite almost a thousand years under its rule. Originally founded by several pirate families, after it was brought into the Kalian Empire, its purpose was coopted into the war with the Jopec. When the Empire fell, it resumed its pirating activities as if the thousand years were but a heartbeat. Seeing the civil war as opportune, its captains, with the blessing of the clan leader who had now enthroned himself as king, began raiding and pirating up and down the Kalian coastline. Of its long history, little is written, in reality it is almost all jumbled up in the tall tales that the sailors pass one from another. Many beginning in truth, but passed on and exaggerated with each telling so as no longer to be trusted. Religion Bondar. A unique religion in a mostly mono-theistic world. The Bondar worship the sea, and a myriad of Gods that govern different elements of their world. Culture What a man can take and maintain is his. Within the Bondari, there is a code to respect and honor other Bondari. Do not steal or murder your own kind. In reality, this code is often nothing more than fear of loss, should they start robbing each other, and reprisal resulting in blood feuds that could last generations. For the Bondari common sailor, among his shipmates, there is little danger. The safety of a gang and numbers. For Captains, safety lay in tenuous alliances that were forged out of mutual blood feuds. Captainship is both a protection and a danger amongst the Bondari. If known to be strong, few will interfere with a Captain about his business. If seen as weak, there may be many who seek to take what he has for himself. This applies to fellow Bondari, and foreigners alike. Technology TL 1-3 When it comes to shipbuilding, only the Jopec compare. In fact, shipwrights are a protected class amongst the Bondari, more untouchable than the king himself. In all other areas the Bondari usually rely on what they can steal, and most of their tool-makers focus on repurposing what has been stolen. Economy Piracy, slavery, and black market goods. Few outside the Bondari travel to their islend to trade with them, but there are those with contacts in the realm of ill gotten goods who can usually arrange a meeting. Government Monarchy. All captains consider themselves kings of their ships, but on the island of Bondar, the ancient Bondar line has managed to maintain supreme rule. The family is known for its cunning, ruthlessness, and naval command skills. All of which have been put to the test throughout the generations, to maintain rule. There is little to no order or law on the island itself. Men are expected to handle their own security. The King merely protects the shipwrights and his other investments. Ethnicity Bondari: Olive freckled complexion. Hook noses. Variety in bone structure. Usually sandy blonde to brown hair. Variety in eye color. Average height 5’6” (male), 5’4” female. Language Bondari: a dialect of Kalian. Communication between the two languages is simple enough, once the accent and slight word variances are adjusted for. Misc The Bondar are commonly hired by nations and wealthy individuals, to perform their skills on specific targets.